Stigmatized
by Myleny - Mymy
Summary: Parte I: Os pensamentos de Camus sobre Milo. Parte II: Os pensamentos do Milo sobre Camus e seus sentimentos. Parte III: O grand finale. Personagens OOC. Songfic. COMPLETA.
1. Stigmatized

**Stigmatized**

Por: Mymy

If I give up on you I give up on me

Se eu desistir de você eu desisto de mim  
If we fight what's true, will we ever be

Se lutarmos pela verdade, ficaremos juntos

Mesmo se eu tentar te esquecer e desistir de você como me pediu eu não posso, pois isso seria o mesmo que desistir de mim. Você vai acabar percebendo que se lutarmos pelo nosso amor, se lutarmos contra o preconceito ficaremos juntos. Pois é o melhor para nós, mon amour.

Even if God himself and the faith I knew

Mesmo Deus e a fé que eu conhecia  
Shouldn't hold me back, shouldn't keep me from you

Não deveriam me prender aqui, não deveriam me manter longe de você.

Não devemos nos manter afastados por causa da sociedade ou da fé. Eu tenho certeza que Athena nunca ficará contra o nosso relacionamento.

Tease me, by holding out your hand

Me provoque, estendendo sua mão  
Then live me, or take me as I am

Depois me deixe, ou me aceite como sou

And live our lives, stigmatized

E viveremos nossas vidas, estigmatizado

Você me provoca, vem até meu templo para conversar, me convidar para treinar e depois vai embora. Não faça mais isso, não tem idéia de como é difícil ficar na sua presença e não poder te tocar. Tens que escolher logo se vais me aceitar ou não. Somente assim conseguiremos seguir com nossas vidas.

I can feel the blood rushing through my veins

Posso sentir o sangue correndo por minhas veias  
When I hear your voice, driving me insane

Quando escuto sua voz, me deixando louco

Hour after hour, day after day

Hora após hora, dia após dia  
Every lonely night that I sit and pray

Toda noite solitária que eu sento e rezo

Quando conversamos, sinto o sangue correndo em minhas veias,você me deixa louco e sabe disso. Apenas na sua presença eu consigo relaxar e mostrar como realmente sou, mostrar que não sou aquele cubo de gelo que todos acham.

Tease me, by holding out your hand

Me provoque, estendendo sua mão  
Then live me, or take me as I am

Depois me deixe, ou me aceite como sou

And live our lives, stigmatized

E viveremos nossas vidas, estigmatizado

Nos treinosvocê faze questão de me provocar, e com isso perco toda a concentração e perco a nossa luta. ''Só para me ver perdendo a pose na frente dos outros'' é o que sempre dizes.

We live our lives on different sides,

Vivemos nossas vidas de maneiras diferentes,  
But we keep together you and I

Mas continuamos juntos você e eu

Just live our lives, stigmatized

Apenas vivemos nossas vidas, estigmatizados

Somos muito diferentes. Enquanto vocêgosta de sair para as festas junto dos outros cavaleiros eu prefiro ficar em casa lendo ou apenas escutando música. Mas, mesmo assim, nós somos grandes amigos.

We'll live our lives, we'll take the punches every day

Viveremos nossas vidas, levaremos socos todos os dias  
We'll live our lives, I know we're gonna find our way

Viveremos nossas vidas, eu sei que nós acharemos um jeito

Nós podemos ficar juntos. Vamos achar uma maneira de enfrentar qualquer coisa. Eu realmente não sei o motivode relutares, nos amamos e sabemos disso.

I believe in you

Eu acredito em você  
Even if no one understands

Mesmo que ninguém entenda

I believe in you, and I don't really give a damn

Eu acredito em você, e não dou a mínima  
If we're stigmatized

Se estamos estigamtizados

Eu confio em ti. Como me pediu para esperar, estou esperando. Todos me dizem para agir logo, para não ficar te esperando, mas eu vou fazer exatamente o que pediu quando nos declaramos. Vou esperar por você Milo, nem que seja por toda a eternidade.

We live our lives on different sides

Vivemos nossas vidas de maneiras diferentes  
But we keep together you and I

Mas continuamos juntos você e eu

We live our lives on different sides

Vivemos nossas vidas de maneiras diferentes

We're gonna live our lives

Vamos viver nossas vidas

Gotta live our lives

Temos que viver nossas vidas

We're gonna live our lives

Vamos viver nossas vidas

We're gonna live our lives,

Vamos viver nossas vidas

Gonna live our lives,

Vamos viver nossas vidas

Stigmatized

Estigmatizados

Fim?

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Oi, espero que tenham gostado. Essa foi minha primeira fic de Saint Seiya e também meu primeiro yaoi, se bem que nem parece um. Eu tava escutando umas músicas e eu achei essa a cara do Kamus e do Milo. Essa música é do The Calling e se chama Stigmatized. A fic se passa logo após da Saga de Hades. Então eu continuo ou não? Isso vai depender de vocês. Bjos.

Obs: Estigmatizado: que ou aquele que foi marcado com estigma; acusado; condenado; criticado.

Estigma: marca ou cicatriz.


	2. What's the way of love?

**What's the way of love?**

Por: Mymy

What's the way of love?

Qual o caminho do amor?

Tell me your fiction

Me conte suas invenções

Tell me your lies

Me conte suas mentiras

Say to me now, you'll never forget this night

Me diga agora que nunca vai esquecer essa noite

Eu amo Camus, tenho certeza disso. Na primeira vez que ele veio falar comigo sobre seus sentimentos, eu mandei ele desistir, que nós éramos amigos e nada mais. Já na segunda vez ele me mandou parar de fingir, de mentir e falar a verdade. E foi o que eu fiz, eu falei pra ele o quanto o amava e pedi que me esperasse.

I'm feeling emotionless

Eu estou me sentindo sem emoções

My head's so clear

Minha mente está tão clara

My enemies aren't, the ones I fear

Meus inimigos não são aqueles que eu temia

Meus sentimentos estão tão confusos. Eu sempre achei que o meu amor por você é meu "inimigo". Mas não é. Sabe qual o problema? Minha família é conservadora, não aceita o tipo de relacionamento que você me propõe. Meu irmão uma vez os desafiou e contou que estava saindo com um rapaz, é mau de família, meu pai deu uma surra nele que ele ficou semanas no hospital e o botou para fora de casa, com o apoio de toda a família, menos o meu, o que ele nunca descobriu. Quando aconteceu eu tinha uns cinco anos, entrei em pânico.

You now your kiss confuses

Você sabe que seu beijo confunde

This troubling soul

Essa alma perturbada

And I found out

E eu descobri

That we're all broken hearts

Que todos somos corações partidos

Não que eu tenho medo de apanhar, mas eu tenho medo que minha família nunca mais fale comigo. Eu lembro que você, Mu, Shura e Shaka sempre falaram de como é difícil crescer sem casa, sem família, por isso fizeram do Santuário sua casa, sua família. Vocês são minha família, mas eu tenho outra e tenho medo de perder vocês.

If only love could find us all

Se ao menos o amor pudesse encontra todos nós

If only hearts didn't have to fall

Se ao menos os corações não tivessem que cair

We can't mislead to make things right

Nós não podemos nos enganar para fazer as coisas certas

So instead, we'll sleep alone tonight

Ao invés, nós dormiremos sozinhos hoje a noite

Eu também tenho medo que meu coração se quebre depois, tenho medo que não de certo entre nós e você me abandone. Daphne (ela vai aparecer numa fic que eu ainda não publiquei, eu achei que seria interessante mencionar ela), disse que por mais que posso ser um medo bobo, não podemos fazer as coisas sem pensar, senão elas podem dar erradas, por isso é bom que fiquemos separados até ter certeza. Vê se pode, minha pupila de quinze anos me dando conselhos, eu estou bem arranjado.

You are thinking I'm crazy

Você está pensando que eu sou louco

Bust your blushing of lust

De recriminar a sua vergonha pelo desejo

I've heard a lot of nice things

Eu tenho ouvido muitas coisas agradáveis

But tell me which ones I'm to trust?

Mas me diga em quais devo acreditar?

Eu tenho ouvido muitos conselhos. Mas eu devo acreditar neles? Eu realmente devo fazer o que eles me dizem?

These walls we made are glass

Essas parede são feitas de vidro

And they have been known to crack

E elas deverão ser quebradas

But until then

Mas até lá

You'll keep pushing my way

Você continuar empurrando meu caminho

And I'll keep pushing you away

E eu vou continuar desviando de você

Existe apenas uma fina parede que impede que a gente fique juntos. Eu acredito que logo ela vai se romper, com os meu medos ainda presentes ou não. Mas enquanto ela não se romper eu vou continuar fugindo do nosso amor.

If only love could find us all

Se ao menos o amor pudesse encontra todos nós

If only hearts didn't have to fall

Se ao menos os corações não tivessem que cair

We can't mislead to make things right

Nós não podemos nos enganar para fazer as coisas certas

So instead, we'll sleep alone tonight

Ao invés, nós dormiremos sozinhos hoje a noite

If you want to take a chance

Se você quer ter uma chance

And try to make things right

E tentar fazer as coisas darem certo

You better have a reason to be loved

É melhor você ter uma razão para ser amado

We all want something more

Todos nós queremos algo mais

And it is worth fighting for

E isso é algo pelo qual vale a pena lutar

Se você realmente quer tentar fazer as coisas darem certo, eu vou te dar uma chance. "Quando nós queremos alguma coisa sempre vale a pena lutar", Aioros nos disse isso no dia que chegamos. E ele tem razão. Eu espero que você queira todo o meu amor, pois é isso que eu vou te dar.

If only love could find us all

Se ao menos o amor pudesse encontra todos nós

If only hearts didn't have to fall

Se ao menos os corações não tivessem que cair

We can't mislead to make things right

Nós não podemos nos enganar para fazer as coisas certas

So instead, we'll sleep alone tonight

Ao invés, nós dormiremos sozinhos hoje a noite

Se o amor encontra a todos, espero que ele tenha nos encontrado. É bom Eros ter nos acertado mesmo com suas flechas e não estar apenas brincando com a gente (eu não resisti, tinha que por algo a ver com a mitologia, e acho que entrou perfeitamente no contexto da fic).

And if somehow fate were in my hands

E se de alguma maneira o destino estivesse em minhas mãos

Would it be enough to understand

Seria o sufuciente para enterder

Why we feel lost in a world so small

Porque nos sentimos perdidos em um mundo tão pequeno

If only love could find us all

Se ao menos o amor pudesse encontrar todos nós

Se eu soubesse o futuro seria bom, pois ai eu entenderia porque nos sentimos perdidos quando estamos longe. Se o amor pode realmente nos encontrar, eu estou esperando você no lago, onde gostamos de sentar conversar afastados do resto do mundo.

Milo.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Oi, espero que tenham gostado. Aqui está a segunda parte da fic, a música é do The Calling, If only é o nome, eu achei perfeita para a segunda parte. Agora resta saber se vai ter uma terceira. Então, eu posso acabar assim ou não?

Gostaria de agradecer a quem deixou review:

Yami ni Hime: Bem eu continuei, e agora continuo ou não?

Princesa Shaka: Eu também adoro Stigmatized, e você acertou, foi o ponto de vista do Milo.

Yuki Saiko: Eu acho que já agradeci pelo site, mas estou agradecendo de novo. Aí está o motivo dele estar afastando o Camus.

E a todos que e leram e não deixaram reviews eu agradeço assim mesmo.


	3. Our lives

**Our lives**

Por: Mymy

Is there love, tonight

É o amor hoje a noite

When everyone's dreaming of a better life

Quando todo mundo está sonhando com uma vida melhor

In this world, divided by fear

Nesse mundo, dividido pelo medo

We've got to believe that

Nós temos que acreditar

There's a reason we're here

Que existe uma razão para estarmos aqui

O lugar onde estava esperando Camus chegar trazia uma paz para ele, como se pudesse acalmar seu coração. Estava com medo, sabia disso, mas não podia continuar adiando o inevitável. Estava uma noite linda e só esperava que ela pudesse ajudá-lo a dizer tudo o que sentia que o amava e que esperava começar uma vida melhor com ele.

´Cause these are the days worth living

Porque esses são os dias que merecemos viver

These are the days we're given

Esses são os anos que nos são dados

And these are the moments

E esses são os momentos

These are the times

Essas são as horas

Let's make the best out of our lives

Vamos fazê-las as melhores de nossas vidas

Durante o caminho para o lago Camus se sentia como na primeira vez que disse para uma garota que gostava dela, quando tinha treze anos. Mas a diferença é que agora ele tem vinte anos, e não é uma simples garota e sim Milo, seu melhor amigo. Ele só espera que, dessa vez, eles fiquem juntos como amantes e que possam construir os melhores momentos de suas vidas.

See the truth, all around

Veja a verdade ao redor

Our faith can be broken

Nossa fé pode ser quebrada

Our hands can be bound

Nossas mãos podem ser atadas

But open our hearts

Mas abram seus corações

And fill up the emptiness

E preencham o vazio

With nothing to stop us

Com nada para nos parar

Is not worth the risk?

Não vale a pena correr o risco?

"Milo" – Eu já estava achando que você não iria vir.

Camus ficou surpreso com o que Milo disse, mas entendeu. Ele sabia que Milo estava com medo, estava inseguro, ele próprio estava.

"Camus" – Eu nunca poderia deixar de vir. Eu esperei tanto para você me dar essa chance que seria um louco se não viesse.

"Milo" – Camus…

"Camus" – Não se apresse mon ami, nós temos todo o tempo.

And even if hope was shattered

E mesmo se a esperança for rompida

I know it wouldn't matter

Eu sei que não importaria

'Cause these are the moments

Porque esses são os momentos

These are the times

Essas são as horas

Let's make the best out of our lives

Vamos fazê-las as melhores de nossas vidas

"Milo" – Eu amo você. Nem me lembro desde quando. Desculpe por fazer você esperar tanto tempo, mas eu não podia começar um relacionamento com você.

Camus apenas escutava, sabia que a melhor opção era essa. Não iria interromper, ia deixar Milo falar tudo o quisesse.

"Milo" – Eu amo minha família. Eles provavelmente irão ficar contra mim, mas eu vou ignorar eles, não posso continuar seguindo o que eles acreditam vou começar a seguir o que eu acredito. E o que eu acredito é que nós podemos começar uma vida juntos e sermos felizes.

We can't go on

Nós não podemos continuar

Thinking it's wrong to speak our minds

Pensando que é errado expressar nossos pensamentos

I've got to let out what's inside

Eu tenho que deixar sair para fora

Is there love, tonight

É o amor hoje a noite

When everyone's dreaming

Quando todo mundo está sonhando

Can we get it right?

Nós podemos conseguir isso certo?

"Camus" – Você tem razão. Não podemos viver pelo que os outros pensam, temos que viver pelo que nós achamos certo. São as nossas vidas, os nossos sentimentos. Sabe mon amour, eu tenho certeza que nós podemos fazer dar certo. Ah, antes que eu esqueça, eu também amo você.

´Cause these are the days worth living

Porque esses são os dias que merecemos viver

These are the days we're given

Esses são os anos que nos são dados

And these are the moments

E esses são os momentos

These are the times

Essas são as horas

Let's make the best out of our lives

Vamos fazê-las as melhores de nossas vidas

"Milo" – Sabe o que aconteceu para que eu percebesse que não posso viver sem você?

"Camus" – Não faço a menor idéia.

"Milo" – Você morreu e eu me senti perdido sem você, depois eu morri também e Athena nos trouxe de volta a vida. Eu não quero desperdiçar a vida que ela nos deu, eu quero ser feliz e eu sei que só vou conseguir isso ao seu lado.

And even if hope was shattered

E mesmo se a esperança for rompida

I know it wouldn't matter

Eu sei que não importaria

'Cause these are the moments

Porque esses são os momentos

These are the times

Essas são as horas

Let's make the best out of our lives

Vamos fazê-las as melhores de nossas vidas

Era tudo que Camus esperava ouvir. Milo se surpreendeu ao sentir os lábios de Camus contra os seus, mas relaxou e sentiu com se estivesse flutuando. Esse era o seu lugar, tinha certeza agora. Camus sentiu quando Milo relaxou e sorriu.

A partir desse momento eles estavam recomeçando suas vidas e iriam ser felizes ao lado de quem amam.

Fim!

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Oi, espero que tenham gostado. Aqui está a última parte, agora eu acabei de vez. A música é do The Calling e se chama Our Lives, eu simplesmente achei ela perfeita para finalizar a fic.

Gostaria de agradecer a quem deixou review:

Princesa Shaka: Oi, bem aqui está o grand finale que você queria, espero que tenhas gostado.

Kagura: Obrigada, bem eu continuei, mas agora acabou.

Yuki Saiko: Bem, eu demorei, mas não tinha idéia, eu pretendia escrever para o dia dos namorados, mas não deu.

Yami ni Hime: E acabou num beijo e num final feliz, que era o que eu pretendia.

E a todos que e leram e não deixaram reviews eu agradeço assim mesmo. Bjos.


End file.
